1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate (or a semiconductor circuit) having a capacitor and a thin film transistor (TFT), a flat panel display including the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate having a capacitor and a TFT, a flat panel display including the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the substrate whereby a manufacturing process can be simplified and costs thereof can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a substrate having a capacitor and a thin film transistor (TFT) refers to a substrate on which a capacitor and a TFT are formed. The substrate is used to realize active matrix (AM) flat panel displays which control an operation of pixels (subpixels) by using TFTs which are individually and electrically connected to each of the pixels (the subpixels).